De Amor y Magia
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Slash y Hetero. AU en donde Stiles es un nigromantey Derek necesita sus servicios.


**Musa:** cellyls

**Personaje/pareja:** Derek Hale/Paige; Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Clasificación y/o Género:** AU. PG13-T, por si acaso, aunque realmente creo que es para todos los públicos.

**Disclaimer**: No poseo Teen Wolf, ¡Qué diantres! Ni siquiera he visto la serie (sí que vi la película en la que se basó, con Michael J Fox, _pero esa es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión…)_

**Advertencias: **\- Pues a parte de los tintes slash, que los hay, debo advertir que el final no va a ser del gusto de mucha gente… eh, a mí no me digáis nada, las musas son así ;)

**N.A.:** Escrito para la actividad "Apadrina a un rapsoda" de la Comunidad "casa_de_ideas" de Livejournal. ¿Qué? ¿Aún no formáis parte de ella? ¡Y a qué estáis esperando!

* * *

**Nigromancia**: La nigromancia, nigromancía, necromancia o necromancía1 2 (del lat. necromantīa, y este del gr. νεκρομαντεία; unión de necros «muerte» y mantīa «adivinación») es una rama de la magia, considerada generalmente negra, que consiste en la adivinación mediante la consulta de las vísceras de los muertos y la invocación de sus espíritus, requiriendo según sea el caso del contacto con sus cadáveres o posesiones.

La nigromancia es la disciplina o rama de la adivinación que se dedica al vaticinio del futuro mediante la invocación de espíritus, es una práctica antigua común a la tradición mística o sobrenatural de varias culturas, entre ellas la egipcia, mesopotámica, persa, etc. Se ejercita aún en la actualidad, en donde se busca responder preguntas mediante la intervención de un espíritu. Este es un ejemplo de nigromancia moderna.

El nigromante es un tipo de mago figura habitual de literatura fantástica y algunos juegos de rol como argumento de fuerza. En muchas ocasiones se dice que los vampiros tienen facultades nigrománticas. La visión de los nigromantes en la ficción literaria es que son hechiceros mortales que han estudiado las artes prohibidas para intentar escapar de la muerte. Son individuos extremadamente peligrosos que poseen un profundo conocimiento de la magia nigromántica. Los nigromantes estudian la magia que les permite controlar a los Muertos Vivientes, comunicarse con los espíritus y animar sus cadáveres para servirle. Son evitados y odiados por la sociedad y muchas veces son dementes y morbosos.

Uno siempre se imagina que alguien que domina las artes oscuras debe ser una persona de aspecto sombrío, que provoca miedo simplemente con cruzarse en nuestro camino y que su maquiavélica mente planea dominar el mundo.

Éste no era el caso de Stiles Stilinski, quien creía que hasta las artes oscuras podían ayudar a los demás, siempre que se usasen con cabeza.

Además, y para ser sinceros, algunos muertos estaban mejor de ese modo. Una vez resucitó a un hombre que llevaba veinte años muerto y resultó ser un zombie estúpido que no se coordinaba y no servía para nada, con lo que su propia familia regresó a él, suplicando y rogando que, por favor, devolviese al muerto a su agujero en la tierra.

Prefería traer de vuelta a aquellas personas cuyo deceso era más reciente. Todavía era fácil que recuperasen sus memorias y siempre resultaba más fácil. Eso no significaba que Stiles fuese a hacerlo, prefería no interferir en el curso de la vida y sabía que si empezaba a resucitar a los allegados de todo el mundo, dedicaría su vida a hacer eso. La necromancia era mucho más que eso.

Esa era la razón por la que no solía aceptar encargos de ese tipo. Prefería dedicar su tiempo a otras cosas.

* * *

Derek Hale llevaba seis meses encerrado en su casa, y nada ni nadie conseguía que saliese de allí. Atacado por los remordimientos y la pena, sentía que no merecía ni el privilegio de respirar.

No cuando todo había sido por su culpa.

Él y Paige, su novia, habían discutido, y tampoco es que esto fuese tan extraño, es decir; ¿qué pareja no discute después de varios años de relación?

Pero Paige había cogido el coche, y fue por eso por lo que tuvo aquel horrible accidente. Ella no tenía que haber estado allí, era él quien tenía que haber subido a ese coche y conducido hasta el pueblo para recoger los paquetes. Con él era con quien se tenía que haber estrellado aquella furgoneta provocando su muerte inmediata.

-¿Has oído hablar de Stiles Stilinski?- le preguntó Cora, su hermana, quien le ayudaba con las cosas básicas como llenar la nevera, cocinar, limpiar… Cosas que Derek no hacía por encontrarse en un estado de luto intenso y absorbente- Al parecer es un nigromante.- Derek no contestó. A Cora le parecía bien, el silencio de su hermano no iba a impedir que ella continuase con lo suyo-, y muy bueno, por lo que cuentan. Ha perfeccionado tanto su técnica de resucitar a los muertos, que consigue traerlos de vuelta tal y como estaban antes de morir. Aunque dicen que solo lo hace si la persona lleva poco tiempo muerta.

Derek rompió su silencio por primera vez en meses.

-No me estás diciendo que crees en esas cosas, ¿verdad?

-Empecé a creer cuando me crucé con Victoria Argent. ¿Recuerdas que murió hace un año? Incluso paró a saludar y me preguntó por la familia.

Derek no dijo nada

* * *

Cuando pierdes la fe por completo, cuando la pena es tan grande que no puedes sobrellevarla, cuando la esperanza pende de un pequeño hilo, es entonces cuando la desesperación aparece.

Y es la desesperación la que hace que la gente acuda a otras medidas, curas milagrosas, imposiciones de manos, técnicas innovadoras y médiums o, en este caso, nigromantes.

El propio Derek no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Una parte de su cerebro le pateaba mentalmente diciéndole: "_¿qué haces aquí? ¿En serio vienes a casa de un viejo que se cree mago?" _

Mientras que la otra parte le hacía llamar a la puerta con ansiedad.

Le abrió un joven de pelo negro que le miraba con ojos curiosos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Está tu abuelo por aquí?

-No

-¿Tu padre?

-Tampoco. Aquí solo vivo yo.

-Creí que esta era la casa de un nigromante llamado Stiles Stilinski

-Lo es.

-¿Y bien, dónde está?

-Soy yo.

Derek abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Tú?

-¿Acaso crees que solo un viejo puede ser un nigromante? Créeme, los nigromantes son jóvenes en algún momento de su vida. Tampoco planeo ser calvo o llevar un bigote extravagante o una barba larga de esas que lucen los nigromantes de los videojuegos. Y ya de paso, tampoco invoco a los demonios. Lo hice una vez y resultó una experiencia terrible, son egocéntricos, y no hay forma de aguantarlos. Pero supongo que no has venido a saber mi edad, o a maravillarte de que no lleve una túnica larga. Imagino que vendrás a pedirme algo, todo el mundo lo hace. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

Derek, que ya antes de la muerte de su novia era una persona de pocas palabras, no dejaba de mirar al muchacho con sorpresa. Desde luego, a parte de la edad, aquel no era el aspecto ni el carácter que se hubiera esperado de un mago de las artes oscuras. Era más fácil imaginárselo en Hogwarts, por ejemplo.

-¿Hola?- Stiles agitaba su mano delante de la cara del recién llegado-. Soy mago, no adivino, no puedo saber qué quieres si no me lo dices.

-Necesito… quiero que… Paige…

-¿Quieres que resucite a alguien? ¿Tu esposa?

-Mi novia.

-Verás, no suelo hacer estas cosas. Si me dedicase a devolver a la vida a todo aquel que se muere, esto acabaría siendo un caos. La naturaleza es sabia y no se debe interferir demasiado.

Y aquella era otra de las cosas que diferenciaban a ese joven del resto de sus colegas nigromantes.

-Ella no merecía morir.

El mago vio la expresión de amargura de la persona que tenía en frente y se apartó a un lado dejándole pasar.

-Haré contigo lo que he hecho con todo el mundo. Una entrevista personal. Después de oírte, decidiré si es conveniente devolver a la vida a tu chica.

Derek asintió y siguió a Stiles hasta un salón.

-Estaba haciendo un té. ¿Quieres una taza?

-Soy más de café.

-Respuesta equivocada. Necesito que te lo tomes para ver tu interior.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo ofreces?

-Me gusta ser un buen anfitrión.

Derek todavía estaba confuso cuando el nigromante comenzó con sus preguntas, y pronto Stiles supo las razones por las que su visitante quería hacer volver a su gran amor. No eran mejores razones que muchas otras que le habían dado, es más, a muchos les había negado la resurrección de sus seres queridos con razones mejores que esas. Pero algo en la desesperación de Derek Hale hacía que tuviese ganas de hacerlo.

-Está bien- dijo después de un rato sopesando los pros y los contras-, lo haré.- Por primera vez, vio algo parecido a alegría en el rostro del hombre que se sentaba frente a él.- Pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga- añadió.

-Por supuesto.

-Ahora te daré una lista de objetos personales que necesito que traigas. Y trae ropa para pasar aquí una larga temporada, necesitaré que te instales aquí conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Para ayudarme, claro. ¿Quieres que tu novia regrese tal y como era? Pues necesitaré tu ayuda para que su memoria se recupere.

-¿Y si no quiero vivir aquí?

-Te arriesgas a que la Paige que vuelva no sea la misma.

-¿Tiene que tener mis recuerdos? ¿No hay forma de que tenga los suyos?

-Claro que no tendrá tus recuerdos. Pero para recuperar los suyos necesita alimentarlos con recuerdos comunes. Si pudiese traer a gente y modificar su memoria, ahora mismo Grace Kelly te hubiese abierto la puerta. Una vez que le recordemos experiencias vuestras, su memoria volverá sola.

-¿Eso se hace con ella aquí?

-Una parte sí. Otra no.

-No sabía que se tardaba tanto.

-Claro, esperabas que dijese "_Hocus Pocus_" y apareciese ella viva y enamorada saliendo de una nube de humo color violeta. Alguna chispita lo haría más espectacular, claro. Veo todo eso mucho más lógico que pensar que se hace con un complejo y largo proceso- añadió con sarcasmo.

-De acuerdo- dijo resignado a tener que aguantar a ese listillo durante tiempo-. Iré por mis cosas. Dame esa lista. ¿Qué haremos después?

-Desenterraremos el cadáver, claro.

* * *

-Ten

Derek se quedó mirando la mano de Stiles, que se extendía ofreciéndole un juego de llaves.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo las llaves de tu casa? ¿En serio?

-Ya te irás dando cuenta de que a veces soy un poco despistado y tengo tendencia a no encontrar las cosas. Cuando estemos cargados con un cadáver que, te advierto, no va a oler muy bien que digamos, me agradecerás el gesto. Además, no es como si temiese que fueses a usarlas para robarme, o algo. El hecho de que no soporte a los demonios no significa que no pueda invocarlos.

-¿Me amenazas?- la mirada de Hale se había vuelto feral.

-Sólo expongo hechos.

Derek supo que la convivencia con el nigromante iba a ser difícil para él. Ya no era solo que él fuese de convivencia difícil, que lo era, sino que Stiles era justo el tipo de persona que conseguía acabar con su paciencia muy fácilmente.

-¿Es esa su tumba?- dijo Stiliski cuando llevaban un rato caminando. Derek asintió.- Muy bien. Comienza a cavar.- El más alto le dirigió una mirada amenazante- Yo tengo que decir conjuros y soltar hechizos. ¿Sabes eso de quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta? Pues en tu caso esto es lo que te cuesta. Ponte a cavar.

-¿El encargado del cementerio no dirá nada?

-Me debe un par de favores. ¿No crees que su padre es muy mayor ya?

* * *

Stiles no era ajeno a los placeres de la compañía, el amor, la atracción sexual… Incluso conocía unos cuantos hechizos que podrían hacer que la más bella de las mujeres cayese rendida a sus pies. Sin embargo, él jamás usaría la magia, aunque fuese un nigromante, en el fondo era un romántico, y creía que el amor era algo que tenía que surgir y no crearse. También sabía que, con su tendencia a permanecer en casa y solo salir para recoger hierbas y a desenterrar cadáveres, iba a ser difícil encontrar a su alma gemela.

Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres hermosas, de cabello sedoso y sonrisa cegadora- sí, tal vez había leído demasiados libros de esos que había tenido su madre guardados en casa-, por eso lo costaba entender el por qué la visión de Derek Hale, ahora sin camiseta, sudoroso mientras cavaba, le estaba resultando tan absolutamente embriagadora y provocaba que en más de un par de ocasiones se le olvidasen las palabras que acompañaban a sus conjuros, algo que no parecía pasar desapercibido para el hombre de la pala, que de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas de extrañeza.

Tardaron un poco más de lo previsto por culpa de las distracciones de Stiles, pero por fin pudieron regresar a casa a altas horas de la madrugada. Depositaron el cuerpo de Paige en la habitación que el nigromante tenía preparada para estas ocasiones y decidieron irse a dormir antes de hacer nada más.

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato a solas con ella?- preguntó Derek sin apartar la vista de la silueta de mujer que se adivinaba bajo la sábana que la cubría.

-Prefiero que vayas a dormir. Mañana será un día largo y yo ahora aún tengo que aplicar unos ungüentos y preparar un par de cosas. Además, no creo que te guste verla, no está igual que cuando la enterraste.

-Creí que solo hacías hechizos y conjuros.

-Sí, claro. Y una nube de polvo rosa explosiona y ya está. Créeme, ojalá fuese así. Tengo que comprobar que los órganos están bien e intentar reparar los daños. No es muy agradable verlo.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo.

Hale se retiró pero no logró dormir sabiendo que Paige estaba allí, en aquel cuarto, mientras aquel joven raro e hiperactivo hacía cosas a su alrededor. Se levantó con sigilo y no pudo evitar espiar al nigromante con cuidado para no ser descubierto.

Lo poco que había podido saber de Stiles era que se trataba de un chico de movimientos frenéticos y despiste fácil. Algo había escuchado acerca de su Trastorno por Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad, suponía que eso explicaba los constantes movimientos y los torrentes de palabras, además del hecho de que fuese tan despistado, además del hecho de que fuese despistado, sin embargo, viéndolo trabajar con el cuerpo de Paige, no se atrevería a decir que al joven le costase prestar atención o concentrarse. EL nigromante parecía completamente en su tarea.

Stiles levantó la vista y Derek se alejó de la puerta con rapidez mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Si había algo que no quería en absoluto, era que el mago se enfadase por culpa de aquella intromisión y se negase a resucitar a Paige.

* * *

El tiempo transcurría entre largos procesos y forzosa convivencia que no siempre era fácil. A menudo, Derek se desesperaba con Stiles y se arrepentía mucho de haberle pedido el favor. Entre los dos se estaba forjando algo parecido a una amistad-odio que, para ellos, tenía mucho más de lo segundo que de lo primero.

O eso era lo que ellos creían.

Derek se encontraba en el salón, tratando de leer un libro mientras esperaba. En eso se resumían sus días: se levantaba, hacía su cama, esperaba, comía, seguía esperando...

La desesperación por no hacer nada salvo estar en casa podía con él, a pesar de que tampoco era que hubiese hecho mucho más en su casa desde que comenzó el duelo por su novia. Es más, ahora al menos cocinaba.

De pronto, un ruido de cristales al romperse y de algo al chocar con el suelo resonó por toda la casa. Derek se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquello.

Allí estaba Stiles, en el suelo, rodeado de cristales. Tenía algunos cortes y se había dado un golpe en la cabeza del que también salía sangre. Hale corrió a su lado con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

-Eh, Stiles... ¡despierta! Mírame - repetía mientras lo sacudía con poca delicadeza. Al cabo de un rato, el nigromante abrió los ojos y dirigió una mirada adormecida al que de momento era su compañero.

-¿Mmmm...?

-Mírame bien. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Veo cuatro... aunque algo borrosos. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Te has dado un buen golpe, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Trataba de alcanzar aquel bote y no tenía la escalera. La verdad, sabía que no había sido una buena idea ponerlo ahí, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin resucitar a nadie, no creí que fuera a necesitarlo. Si tan sólo Scott me hubiese devuelto la escalera... Él y su tonta manía de no devolver las cosas...

Scott McCall era su mejor amigo, por no decir el único. Solía pasar ahí las tardes siempre que su amigo no estuviese resucitando muertos.

-Deja que te vea eso- comentó Derek ayudando a levantarse al hombre más joven. Ahora le parecía todavía más vulnerable, y aún no acababa de comprender cómo alguien de aspecto tan cándido pudiese ser un poderoso hechicero.

¿Cándido? ¿En serio acababa de definir a Stiles como cándido? ¿Qué demonios pasaba? En varias ocasiones, Derek se había encontrado a si mismo incapaz de apartar la vista del mago. Supuso que se debía a la curiosidad que le causaba estar cerca de alguien capaz de traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida, pero ciertas reacciones suyas eran difíciles de explicar con esos argumentos. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos mientras guiaba joven hasta el salón y se hacía cargo de sus heridas.

Por su parte, Stiles era incapaz de contener los estremecimientos que le provocaban las manos de Derek mientras le tocaban con cuidado para limpiarle las heridas. Sin duda aquel estaba resultando ser uno de sus trabajos más difíciles.

* * *

-Bueno, Derek. A partir de aquí ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Estamos en el punto en que aún podemos dejarlo y devolver a Paige a donde pertenece ahora, el mundo de los muertos, o traerla de vuelta.

-¿Por qué iba a querer echarme atrás ahora?- preguntó Derek con tono molesto, no tanto por la pregunta, sino por el hecho de que, a lo largo de aquellos dos meses en los que había convivido con Stiles, se había planteado no continuar con aquello. La culpa la tenían aquellas nuevas sensaciones que le provocaba el nigromante. Sensaciones que no comprendía. Y no comprender las cosas le ponía de mal humor.

-Es mi deber preguntar.

-Céntrate en hacer tu trabajo. Ya tengo ganas de volver a mi casa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No hace falta ser tan arisco. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Paige si quiere volver.

Stiles lo dijo en broma, pero de pronto se vio entre la pared y un furioso Derek Hale que le sujetaba con fuerza de la camiseta y le miraba con furia.

-Escúchame, niñato. Que te creas superpoderoso, o que lo seas, no te da derecho a hacerte el gracioso. Y mucho menos conmigo, ¿te queda claro?

Stiles le miraba con miedo, había visto a Derek enfadado muchas veces, pero jamás con aquella mirada. De pronto, Hale sintió una oleada de deseo recorrerlo de arriba a abajo. Su intención era darle un puñetazo, pero su cuerpo tenia otros planes y, de pronto, Stiles sintió como los labios del otro lo besaban con una pasión que nunca podía haberse imaginado. Le cortó la respiración, le dejó las piernas temblando y el estómago vuelto del revés.

Hale se separó con brusquedad, jadeante, y le miró asustado.

-¿Qué demonios me has hecho?- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

No hablaron mucho más desde ese día. Stiles sabía que aquel beso no había sido fruto de ningún hechizo, sino de la atracción mutua entre ellos dos, pero también sabía que nada de lo que dijese iba a convencer al otro. Por su parte, Derek sintió cada vez más la necesidad de volver a tocar y besar al nigromante y aquello no estaba bien, porque estaban resucitando al amor de su vida, ¿no?

Viendo las miradas furtivas, preocupadas y tristes del mago, sabía que la magia no había tenido nada que ver con aquel beso. Lo que pasaba era simplemente que desde los quince años no se había vuelto a sentir atraído por nadie de su mismo sexo, y aquello lo había achacado más a la curiosidad por experimentar que a cualquier otra cosa.

La última semana transcurría entre miradas robadas y largos silencios. Hasta que por fin llegó el momento de despertar a Paige.

-Una vez hecho esto, podéis quedaros aquí durante su período de adaptación, o volveros a vuestra casa, siempre que vengáis a un par de revisiones para ver si Paige se adapta correctamente.

-¿Vamos a tener que volver muchas veces?- quiso saber Derek sabiendo que no podría olvidarse del joven si seguía viéndolo periódicamente.

-No si todo va bien. Vendreis dentro de una semana, la siguiente y después, si todo va bien, dejaremos pasar quince días. Si hay suerte no tendréis que verme más- dijo con la tristeza de quien sabe que la única persona de la que se ha enamorado no quiere verle más.

Al oír eso, el corazón de Derek se rompió un poquito, porque en el fondo era consciente de que la vuelta de Paige no le ilusionada todo lo que debiera.

-Stiles... antes de hacer eso...- titubeó el hombre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Inspiró profundamente y se acercó al mago, era ahora o nunca, se dijo mientras lo agarraba de la cintura y lo atraía hacia sí, uniendo sus bocas. Sus manos se exploraban mutuamente y cuando Derek se quiso dar cuenta, sus manos habían tomado el control y quizá habían cruzado un límite que no podía permitirse.- Lo siento. No podemos - dijo tras separarse.

Stiles asintió y procedió a dar los últimos pasos del ritual. Tras media hora, Paige estaba despierta y abrazada a su novio, que no dejaba de mirar al nigromante por encima de la cabeza de la mujer que lo había sido todo para él.

-Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis - dijo un alicaído Stiles - Nos veremos en una semana.

Y de verdad esperaba que todo fuese bien para no tener que ver al guapo moreno más de tres veces. Su corazón se rompería más y no podría soportarlo.

Una pequeña parte de Derek, sin embargo, deseaba que hubiese problemas. No es que no quisiese a Paige, solo que tal vez su destino no era estar ahí, y, aunque la quería mucho, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez el destino le había puesto a Stiles en el camino por alguna otra razón.

Habría que dejar que la naturaleza siguiese su curso, pensó mientras observaba alejarse al nigromante.

FIN


End file.
